Marquis De Flambe
The team race monster of April 2019. Famous for being Prince Charmless' ultimate counter. Another Anticipation monster who shuts down the extra-turner spam meta. This Fire toad has some great tricks up his... armpits, I guess? Overview Marquis is basically a Fire-type Prince Charmless in terms of appearance, but his skills are very similar to Faraday's, along with his trait - Hardened + Anticipation, which makes him very valuable against extra-turners. He has hard hitting moves and plenty of Torture effects. Pros: *Great trait *Absurdly high Health for an Attacker and a toad (38,001 is the same as Igneus' Health, who is literally a meteor) *Has access to a lot of Torture effects. To be more specific: Burn, Ignite, Sunburn and Poison *Great Ultimate - AoE 60 Fire dmg + Sunburn + Ignite *''Wrecks ''Prince Charmless and other extra-turners thanks to his trait and skills *AoE 40 Special dmg + Poison, which is great as almost no Fire monsters are immune to Poison *70 Fire dmg + Ignite + Blind, meaning he can hit hard, leave the enemy with 20% Health Drain per turn and cripple it by reducing its accuracy by 50% *60 Fire dmg + Stun × 2. A great skill that allows him to get a near-guaranteed Stun while hitting hard *AoE 30 Fire dmg + Sunburn + Burn, which is insane, as those two Tortures combined will drain 30% of their Health each turn while reducing their accuracy by 15% *Low cooldowns, the highest being 2-turn CD *When all his Torture effects are applied onto a single monster, that monster will lose 60% of its max health each turn Cons: *Struggles against monsters with Immune to Torture, since that is one of his main gimmicks *Struggles against teams with NER, as they will easily shrug off his wide arsenal of Torture effects *Doesn't have a very strong AoE skill in terms of raw damage, meaning he relies on his Tortures for crowd control *Has a hard time against Fire monsters, as his best skills are Fire-based Recommended Movesets: *Poison for Constance (AoE 40 Special damage + Poison w/ 27s, 2-turn CD) *All Against One (AoE 30 Fire damage + Sunburn + Burn w/ 25s, 2-turn CD) *Everybody Loves Le Crapaud (60 Fire damage + Stun × 2 w/ 39s, 1-turn CD) / Toad from Meung (AoE 30 Fire Damage + 50% Stun w/ 38s, 1-turn CD) *En Garde! (70 Fire damage + Ignite + Blind w/ 22s, 2-turn CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Life; 3 Team Speed Finally, a F2P monster that has both deny skills and Anticipation. This toad in shiny armour acts like Faraday the Discharguer, using his high Life and Power stats plus his trait and Stuns to obliterate any extra-turn spammers like Prince Charmless, VoltaiK and Zyla the Faithful. Poison for Constance is your most damaging AoE move in terms of raw damage, and also your best Special-based move. It applies Poison too. All Against One is your go to move, with decent AoE Fire damage while also applying Burn and Sunburn, two powerful Torture effects. Everybody Loves Le Crapaud is your best Stun move, dealing a lot of Fire damage while also applying Stun twice, giving you a better chance to Stun monsters with Hardened, Tough, etc. And finally, En Garde! This is the most hard-hitting move you have. It deals massive Fire damage while also applying Ignite and Blind, two very powerful status effects. And when they run out, you can immediately re-apply them thanks to the move's short cooldown.Category:Fire monsters Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Blind Category:Aphrilis book Category:Cause Poison Category:Anti-Spam Category:Spirit book Category:Race monsters